Behind Closed Doors
by Addicted2ItAll
Summary: Bill has to tell people at The Burrow that dinner is ready and gets more than he bargained for!


I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

It was Christmas and the Burrow was full to the brim. Every one of the Weasley's was home for the holidays, as well as Harry and Hermione.

There had been a snow storm raging for the past few days and everyone was stuck inside doing Merlin only knows what!

Bill Weasley was now seated in the living room of his family home reading, with his wife Fleur sitting next to him, when his mother called to him from the kitchen.

"Bill would you be a dear and go call everyone for dinner"

"Sure Mum"

Bill trudged his way up the stairs. The first door he came to was his brother Percy's. Bill never really understood Percy, he always wanted better while Bill was quite happy with what he had. He knocked on the door and pushed it open.

Percy's room was a lot smaller than all the others. No one ever wanted to share with him so he got a smaller room by himself. Everything was as neat as a pin. Bill was a tidy person, but even this was a little much for him.

Percy sat on his bed and was going through what looked like his underwear.

"Hey Percy what ya up to?"

"Just categorising my underwear"

"Um...Ok then. Well dinner is ready

"Thanks Bill"

Bill just closed the door and moved onto the next shaking his head.

"Strange boy" he said to himself

The next room was Ginny's. The only girl and protected by 6 very big brothers, though she was a feisty one. He had seen a couple of people be on the receiving end of her legendary Bat-Bogey hex and vowed never to piss that girl off.

He knocked on Ginny's door, but when he opened it he got a bit of surprise. Ginny had one of Hermione's muggle device thingies in her hand and was dancing around like a crazy woman, singing at the top of her lungs, but Bill couldn't hear any music anywhere.

"Gin...GIN...**GIN**"

He got absolutely no answer, so he went and tapped her on the shoulder, scaring the crap out of her in the mean time.

"**SHIT!** Bill you scared me half to death"

"Sorry Gin, I called but you didn't answer" Ginny had pulled the ear buds out of her ears so now Bill could hear the faint music. "Where's that music coming from?"

"Oh, this thing. It's 'Mione's. Here listen" She put one of the buds in Bill's ear

"Wow that's pretty cool. What's it called?"

"Ah, an Empty Tree or something like that. Was there something that you wanted?"

"Weird name. Mum sent me up here to tell you dinner is ready"

"Ok thanks"

As he walked out of Ginny's room, Harry was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Harry, dinner is ready"

"Thanks Bill"

Next room was Ron's. He knocked on the door, but as soon as he opened the door he realised that Ron definitely hadn't heard him.

Ron had a copy of Playwizard propped open and his hand was just starting to slip into his pants.

"RON"

"BILL"

"Dinner's ready"

Bill quickly closed the door and burst out laughing. That was something that he never wanted to see!

Next room was the twins. Bill stopped looked up and said

"Please Merlin, let whatever is going on behind this closed door be normal"

He knocked again and pushed it open. Just as he opened the door Fred had let something go and it bounced around the room. With every place that it hit something sprouted up or out. There were horns, flowers, squid tentacles and tree limbs everywhere. It had even smacked George in the head and began to sprout a lovely bunch of roses. It finally stopped on the floor and then just popped and fizzed before disappearing.

"Hey Bill" The twins said together

"I don't want to know. Dinner is ready"

He shook his head. He had asked for normal, but what more could he expect from the twins.

Next door was Charlie's. He was positive that he would only find Charlie on his bed reading or sleeping, but what he got was a little more than that.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with moans and groans. At first he thought that Charlie may have been in some pain until he heard

"OH YES CHARLIE HARDER"

"GODS MINA YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

Bill quickly shut the door and just stood there staring at it.

"I didn't even see Charlie bring anyone home"

The wheels in Bill's brain began to turn and things were clicking into place. There had been a big snow storm and no one had been in or out. While telling everyone that dinner was ready there was one person that he hadn't found yet. There were four females in the house at the moment and three of them were already downstairs.

"_**HOLY SHIT!!"**_

The door was ripped open and Charlie was standing there with a sheet wrapped around his waist

"Bill. What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing brother"

"I was just getting dressed"

"I'm sure you were"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's 16"

"Who?"

"You're 23"

"Really?" He said sarcastically

"Just be careful because if you hurt her in any way then I am positive that you will be hurt even worse"

"I would never hurt her!"

"Just make sure you don't! Oh and dinner is ready"

"Thanks" Charlie shut the door and Bill went back downstairs.

He sat down next to Fleur and shook his head

"Beel are you alright"

"Yes, I just never want to do that ever again. This family is crazy and weird, behind closed doors"

* * *

AN: Should I do a companion piece with Charlie and Hermione's story?


End file.
